Enough Is Enough
by Dana Doggett
Summary: Mulder, Scully and Doggett go camping at Lake Okobogee. A few days later the relationship between John and Dana will never be the same again.


Title: Enough Is Enough

Author: Dana Doggett

Dates: 5 March - 4 April 2014

Distribution: Semper Fi

Rating: R - sex

Category: Doggett/Scully

Timeline: post-season 9 in a X-Files world where 1) baby William was never conceived, 2) "The Truth" never happened, and 3) Mulder, Scully, and Doggett are all assigned to the X-Files unit.

Episode References: Conduit

Beta: Little Albatross

Summary: Mulder, Scully and Doggett go camping at Lake Okobogee. A few days later the relationship between John and Dana will never be the same again.

Author's Note: This is my response to the March 2014 Semper Fi Fanfic Challenge.

Disclaimer: "The X-Files" was created by a surfer dude, all names and situations you are familiar with belong to him ('tis unfortunate).

Campsite 53  
>Lake Okobogee National Park, Iowa<br>7 September 2002

With gritted teeth and his face twisted in anger, John Doggett waded through the waist-  
>deep mud, his eyes trained on the solid ground not five feet away from him. It wasn't so much the fact that he was covered in mud that had him so angry, no, it was the knowledge that his red-headed partner had witnessed his involuntary bath.<p>

"Agent Doggett?!" Dana Scully's voice laughed out from the moonlit forest not five feet away from him. "I was trying to warn you-"

"I slipped, Agent Scully. Didn't expect it to be so deep."

John struggled to lift his mud-drenched body to solid ground. He took a moment to pause, kneeling with his head down, to regain his composure. He held back his own laughter and felt his face flush red with humiliation.

Dana made her way to his side.

"Here, let me help you up. Just don't pull me into the mud for laughing at you."

He looked up and saw his partner's hand reaching out to him. And yeah, for a second he considered pulling her into the mud. "Just deserts," he thought as he reflected back on her fit of giggles moments ago when he slipped into the mud.

He waved her hand away, not accepting her help.

"No need getting you all dirty, Dana."

"Maybe getting dirty is exactly what I want."

There was a hint of flirtation in her voice, and he smiled at her as he found his footing.  
>In the moonlight he could see her eyes gazing longingly at his lips. He knew for sure he wasn't imagining her flirtation. Dana Scully: his partner, his friend, was flirting with him. The very thought made him nervous.<p>

"Dana..." the low growl in his voice surprised him. He hoped she didn't detect his arousal for her at the thought of her wanting him.

He took her hand in his and pulled her into him, making her gasp. He pressed her body against his and dared to look down at her lips. Her head has tilted back, making it easy for his lips to meet hers. He caressed her jaw as her eyes closed, and leaned into-

"Hey! Scully! Agent Doggett!" Fox Mulder's voice pierced the moment with his Boy-  
>Scout-camping-trip exuberance.<p>

John reluctantly released Dana's hand and stepped away from her.

Mulder stood in between them, his hands on his hips looking from Scully to Doggett, and back again.

John damned himself that he was covered in wet mud. Who was the manly man now? The guy who dunked himself in mud, or the man who managed (in the dark) to avoid the muddy abyss?

Mulder gave him a quick head-to-toe and with a stoic expression asked, "What happened to you?"

Dana failed to cover her abrupt laughter at the question. John's mud dive was too fresh in her memory to control her giggles.

Frustrated and embarrassed, John moved past his two FBI partners and made his way back to Campsite 53 on the shore of Lake Okobogee. At least there he could dip into the water and rid his body and clothes, and shoes of all this mud. He could hear Dana and Mulder laughing at his expense behind him (at least they were trying to be quiet about it).

The smell of rain was thick in the air. He hoped it would rain and ruin this camping trip which Mulder dreamt up for the three of them to bond together as partners. He looked up at the cloudy night sky and sighed.

Mulder has been back from Doggett could hardly bring himself to think it and shook his head in disbelief the dead for over a year now. The details about the end of Mulder and Dana's relationship remained unknown to him. All he knew was that it ended amicably. He also knew that Mulder has had a hard time letting her go.

John figured that this camping trip was just another step Mulder needed to see that John was a good guy for Scully.

He stripped off his muddy Marines T-shirt, kicked off his shoes - looked behind him, no one was watching - and removed his jeans. He waded into the lake, submerging himself into the cool water.

Was he all right with where Dana's flirting with him could go? A relationship? And was he ok with it, knowing Mulder's struggles with letting go of her?

He wasn't sure how to answer those questions because he has the utmost respect for Mulder (and subsequently his previous relationship with Dana). But on the other hand, Dana seemed to be actively pursuing him. They were both single (and interested in each other) so why let Mulder's feelings get in the way?

These were the thoughts that kept him awake at night.

"John!" Dana called out to him. "Mulder's making peanut butter sandwiches! Do you want crunchy or creamy?"

John grinned to himself as he turned around and saw her dip her finger into a jar of peanut butter and lick it from her finger (and yes, she was looking right at him).

"Creamy!"

"I would have thought you were a crunchy type!"

John made his way out of the water, only his USMC bulldog boxer shorts on. He stood right next to her, took a towel from the top of a log where she had been sitting, and wiped his face.

"I may be a tough Marine and a stubborn Agent, Dana," he emphasized her name in his best seductive voice, "but I'm actually quite the softy."

Even he cringed at his attempt to flirt with her. She smiled anyway, and touched his bare shoulder, letting her hand slowly make its way to his bicep, spending an extra second lingering on his We Shall Not Forget USMC tattoo. Her eyes fixated on his lips the entire time.

"I know." she replied in a whisper.

If Mulder were not just feet away from them John would have had the guts enough to lay one on her right here and now. It has gotten, officially, to the point of enough is enough. He and Dana are adults, Mulder's an adult, and it was nonsense to stop this from happening. All John needed was the right moment (and for Mulder not to be there) and he would make this thing happen.

He looked over and watched Mulder place peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on paper plates. He looked down at Dana and whispered, "later."

The rest of the night was spent listening to Mulder recount the details of a case from nine years ago that happened at this very campsite. Ruby Morris went missing, possible alien abduction, her brother (Kevin) received binary numbers from white noise on TV which contained DaVinci's "Universal Man", DNA double helix, the Brandenberg Concerto, lines from the Qu'ran, a Shakespearian sonnet, among other things.

John recognized the information from an X-File, which impressed Mulder. Apparently it shocked him that he had read all the casefiles when he was first assigned to the basement office.

"I had no idea you were so thorough, Agent Doggett." Mulder looked at Dana, who was sitting hip-to-hip with John. He asked her, "Why didn't you tell me this? I might've been more understanding-"

"You mean you wouldn't have shoved me around when we first met?" John was deadpan. Dana playfully punched John on the shoulder and looked at Mulder to answer his question.

"I guess I was hoping you would trust him based on my word alone."

John smiled at her response, "You stood up for me?"

"You gave me no other choice, John. You're a man of your word; honest, loyal, dedicated. Just what the X-Files needed. Of course I stood up for you."

"Also, you saved her life on several occasions." Mulder smiled, grateful for John now. He leaned forward, towards the campfire between him and John and Dana. He looked John straight in the eyes and asked: "Agent Doggett... do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?"

Mulder held the silence seriously for a few seconds before Dana burst out laughing and tossed a twig at him.

John held Mulder's gaze and replied, "Seeing is believing, Agent Mulder." Which earned him a nod of respect.

xxxxxxxxxx

John Doggett's House Falls Church, Virginia 11 September 2002 9:51 P.M.

Tonight the news media is remembering the September 11th terrorist attacks in New York City, Shanksville, and the Pentagon. John lost a handful of former colleagues and friends that horrible day one year ago. He sits on his couch trying to clean his gun to distract his mind from thinking about the massive loss of life.

At work that morning at 8:46 he stood among his peers to observe a moment of silence (and again at 9:03 and 9:37 and finally again at 10:03). Dana stood at his side as they watched on TV the reading of victims names. She held his hand in hers as he kept a tight jaw in a failed attempt to stop a tear from falling down his cheek when the name of his former NYPD partner, Duke Tomasick was read aloud.

Had he not decided to join the FBI in '95, he very well would have perished on 9/11. Rescuing people from a collapsing building is no stranger to him. In October 1983 he was deployed to Beirut, Lebanon with the 24th MAU (We Shall Not Forget), and early morning on the twenty-third a truck that was rigged with explosives crashed through the security perimeter of his barracks. Two-hundred forty-one U.S. military personnel were killed, and many were wounded. He was lucky that he had not been killed that day. He had been sleeping when the explosion happened. Debris had fallen hard on his knee, shattering his kneecap. Despite the severe pain his adrenaline pushed him to help rescue several brothers in arms from the building before it collapsed.

John closes his eyes and sighs. He closed out a six year service with the Marines and returned home with commendations. To this day he struggles with looking at the Purple Heart he was awarded upon his return from Lebanon. He had promised other men he'd return for them, and the collapse had broken his promise to save them.

If he had been a police officer in New York a year ago he would have been inside one of the burning World Trade Center buildings, helping to keep people calm and organized, and to get out of harm's way. He wouldn't have left before every single person had made it out of the building.

John sets his gun down on the rag he set out on the coffee table in front of him and wipes a tear from his eye. He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, but finds himself instead splashing cool water on his face. He turns off the faucet and hears Dana's voice recording on his answering machine. He rushes to pick up.

"... I um, I was hoping you'd be home, I uh, managed to lock myself out of my apartment-  
>"<p>

"Hey, Dana. I'm here."

"John, hi. I know it's late, but do you think there's any way you could come help me get back into my apartment? I went out with my mom, she has a key and locked up when we left, my keys aren't in my purse, she keeps her cell off when she's driving, and it's too late to call a locksmith, and my landlord isn't-"

"It's not a problem. I'll be right over."

"Thank you so much, John."

"I'll see you in a few."

He hangs up his phone. He grabs his keys and heads out the door and to his truck parked in his driveway.

John thinks about when Mulder first returned. Dana had put him aside, preferring to do whatever she could to be with Mulder, and he understood that. She had tried to push him so far away she had pretended that she didn't trust him anymore, or that she couldn't trust him. She wanted distance between the two of them because she wanted to extinguish the flame that had ignited between the two of them in Mulder's absence.

John thinks that her feelings for him was one of the factors that ended her relationship with Mulder. For a few months now he's noticed that he has become her go-to guy. He's changed the oil in her car, helped her set up a new television with her DVD player, fixed some plumbing in her apartment when maintenance was too slow to fix the problem themselves, wash her car in his driveway so she wouldn't have to pay at the gas station, etc. He's not even sure Mulder is aware of this, and he knows that Mulder isn't aware that every Sunday night he and Dana get together at his place to watch old movies on TV.

He's wondered about, but never asked her, why they don't spend time at her place, and now he finds himself driving to Georgetown late at night to pick the lock of her apartment door. Thankfully in this traffic it takes him about ten minutes to get there via I-  
>66. He turns onto her street and parks his truck outside her building.<p>

He takes the stairs up to the second floor and sees Dana sitting on the floor with her back up against the door. She smiles up at him and accepts his hand to help her to her feet.

Before digging into his pocket to retrieve his lock-picking kit, he takes a moment to just look at her. She's beautiful when dressed professionally at work, but right now in a nice black dress and heels, she's gorgeous. Her hair is pulled back and strands fall freely, framing her face.

By the time he is picking her lock he realizes that neither one of them has said a word since he arrived. He's not worried that something is wrong, no, he's known her long enough to take one look at her and know if she's all right or not.

The apartment door clicks open and John holds the door open for Dana to enter. She holds onto his forearm and looks into his eyes as he's about to consider excusing himself to go home.

"Please, John, stay awhile."

He nods and steps inside, shutting the door behind him quietly.

She removes her shoes by the door and sets her purse down on a chair in the living room. He follows her. Usually when he's been in her apartment the first thing she asks is if he'd like a drink. She asks nothing now as she sits down in the corner of the couch. He sits next to her, unsure of what is going to happen.

They are silent for what seems like an eternity. Then she speaks, quietly, and intimately.

"I've been thinking a lot about you today, John."

He turns his head to look at her, he says nothing and let's her continue.

"I've also been thinking a lot about those who lost their lives last year, and how short life is to just sit around and wait for something I want to happen yet nothing ever comes."

"Dana..." his voice is soft.

"John, I think you and I both know that there's something going on between us. And instead of going to bed every night thinking about what could be, if onlys, and what ifs, I'd rather find out for certain."

John runs his hand through his hair nervously, resting it on the back of his neck. He looks at her and smiles timidly.

"I wanted to kiss you last weekend, Dana."

"I know."

She inches up closer to him, her breast gently pressing against his arm, her lips mere millimeters from his ear.

"Kiss me, John." she whispers.

Her words and her warm breath on his ear increase his heart rate. He feels his mind and body responding to her.

He places his hand on her jaw. He can hear her breathing is heavy with anticipation. He places a small kiss on her lips and continues to caress her jaw line, gradually weaving his fingers into her hair. Her hands move to rest on his waist as they press their bodies together. He runs his fingers slowly down the back of her neck to the small of her back.

Her mouth opens to his and her tongue gently fondles his own. He deepens their kiss, running both his hands up her back and forward to her chest. He rests his hand on her breast, gently moving his thumb over her nipple. The sensation draws a soft moan from her into his mouth.

He moves his other hand to her inner thigh and slowly (ever so slowly) works his way to her center. His heart beat spikes when he discovers she's not wearing any panties (and she's already quite wet for him). He uses one finger to circle her clit and she does her best to spread her legs for him still sitting on the couch.

He firmly rubs his finger up and down her clit over and over again. Their lips remain locked and she moans into his mouth again. He pulls his face away from hers to look at her, to see her beauty aroused. He continues to finger her and watches as she lifts her body to strip off her dress (no bra).

She stands up in front of him, naked, and lowers herself to straddle his legs. She peels his T-shirt from his body and throws it on the ground behind them. She lowers her head and wraps her lips around his nipple, gently sucking on it and running her tongue in circles around it. John feels her breasts pressing against his leg, and knows it's only a matter of time before she notices the hard on constrained inside his jeans. He kicks off his shoes while she's preoccupied with his chest.

Her hand is now at his zipper and very quickly it is underneath his boxers, massaging his erection. He tilts his head back and moans, prompting Dana to gently fondle his balls. She kisses his neck and nibbles on his ear.

"I want to feel you inside of me, John."

She removes her hand from his dick and leads his hand back to her center. She holds her hand with his as she slides her fingers, with his, inside her slick core. He looks down at their hands as both their fingers thrust slowly in and out of her. The stimulation must be too much and she removes her fingers as he continues to massage and thrust his fingers within her inner walls.

Dana holds onto the back of the couch, her arms on both sides of him, her breasts are now very much in front of his face as she moves her body with his rhythm. She looks him in the eyes the entire time

"John..." she moans his name and he feels her tighten around his fingers.

She lifts herself off of him and lowers to her knees, tugging at his jeans to pull them off. Once he's exposed she caresses her fingers all over his cock: base to tip, tip to base. Then with one hand she holds him firm, and with the tip of her tongue licks its underside. John can barely control himself, it's been years since he's had a woman do this to him. His hips involuntarily buck against her when she wraps her lips around the tip and licks and sucks at him.

He holds her head with both hands as her hands wrap around what she cannot fit into her mouth. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back and gently thrusts with her rhythm. She moans as she works on him, and he opens his eyes and looks down at her and sees she is fingering her own clit.

Through heavy breathing he wills himself to say her name.

"Dana," his voice is husky.

She slowly glides his dick out of her mouth and smiles up at him, taking pleasure in giving him pleasure.

"Lemme help you with that, c'mere."

She stands and he can see her center glisten with her arousal. She moves to straddle him, yet this time she takes hold of his penis and lowers herself onto him. She's so wet that there's not an awkward moment of penetration. John runs his hands over her breasts and places her erect nipple in his mouth.

She starts to grind against him, and her hand now holds his jaw, caressing his face. He lets her nipple go and much harder than he intended he presses his mouth on hers, his hands reaching back to hold onto her as he helps her thrust. Their lips part and their eyes lock. Their breathing is frantic. They both know they are on the verge of the most intimate of pleasures.

"John!" the words thrust out of her mouth as hard as her thrusts against him have become.

He moves to help bring her to orgasm. He places his fingers on her clit and rubs her hard, and rubs her fast. He feels his dick twitch inside her, signaling that he's about to come. She gazes intently into his eyes to let him know she's almost there. Her muscles violently clamp down on him as she reaches her climax. Her muscles contract around him which bring him over the edge, grunting and moaning loudly as he ejaculates into her convulsing depths. Her arms clasp underneath his arms, grasping onto his back and shoulders, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck to muffle her orgasmic screams.

John continues to rub her clit as she continues to slowly grind against him as she catches her breath. She lets herself rest against his chest as their bodies tremble through waves of pleasure.

He could live in this moment forever. She slows her thrusting against his cock, and he removes his finger from her center and holds her hips. They are still now. It's so quiet he can hear the sound of blood flowing through his body.

"Stay with me tonight." her voice is hushed.

John kisses the top of her head. He doesn't need to say a word to let her know that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Here are the Semper Fi March 2014 Fanfic Challenge requirements:

1. First paragraph must be: "With gritted teeth and his face twisted in anger, John Doggett waded through the waist-  
>deep mud, his eyes trained on the solid ground not five feet away from him. It wasn't so much the fact that he was covered in mud that had him so angry, no, it was the knowledge that his red-headed partner had witnessed his involuntary bath." 2. The words 'peanut butter' must be used somewhere in the fic. 3. Doggett has to break into Scully's apartment. Why? That's your call. *g*<p> 


End file.
